As computing devices have become ubiquitous, the amount of data generated by people has become massive, and is expected to grow nearly exponentially. Accordingly, it is often difficult for a user to remember where particular data is located (e.g., on what computing device, in what file, under what name), the time that the data was generated, etc. Conventionally, file systems have been used to assist users in organizing data, and the users rely on their memory and an organization schema (e.g., a naming convention) to locate data of interest. This approach is somewhat antiquated, as many applications employed by users generate data that is not well-suited for retention in manually generated folders. For instance, many users employ social networking applications, which place data in feeds that are constantly being updated. Thus, a “feed” or portion thereof is typically not well-suited for retention in a file folder. Furthermore, the amount of data in a feed may be incredibly large, thus rendering it tedious for the user to organize data in a manner that is different from what is supported natively by the social networking application. Still further, users tend to employ many different types of applications, each of which retains data differently. Thus, it may be difficult for a user to remember which application was used to generate data, what the generated data references, and so forth.